Frostwolf clan
right|frame|The emblem of the Frostwolf Clan The Frostwolf Clan (originally written as Frost Wolf) was one of the original orc clans from the planet of Draenor. Today, the Frostwolf Clan hope to take Alterac Valley from the relic seeking Stormpike Guard dwarves. History * Past leaders: Garad, Durotan, Thrall * Current Leader: Drek'Thar * Clan Colors: Blue and White A clan of Orcs who originally lived on the world of Draenor, headed by their Chieftain, Durotan. When the orc chieftains drank of Mannoroth's blood, Durotan was the only one to refuse. His outcries that this dark pact would ruin the lives of the noble orcs eventually lead to the exile of the Frostwolves into the Black Morass through the Dark Portal. After some time, Durotan attempted to return from exile and warn Doomhammer of Gul'dan's pact with demons. Gul'dan sent assassins to make quick work of Durotan, leaving his infant son, Thrall, to be taken as a slave by Aedelas Blackmoore. The Frostwolf Clan was one of the original orc clans from the planet of Draenor. When Gul'dan initially approached the chieftains with the offer to gain immeasurable power by drinking the blood of Mannoroth, only one chieftain refused; Durotan of the Frostwolves. Durotan, who advocated traditional Orc society, began to speak out vehemently against Gul'dan and the warlocks of the Shadow Council. Because of this, Gul'dan declared the Frost Wolves to be outlaws. Fearing for the safety of his tribe, Durotan led the Frost Wolves through the Dark Portal and eventually settled in the distant Alterac Mountains. During the First War, Durotan returned from exile to warn his old friend Orgrim Doomhammer again of Gul'dan's treachery. Shortly thereafter, he and his wife were murdered by assassins; only their infant son, an Orc later named Thrall by the human lord who found him, survived. Throughout the First and Second Wars the Frostwolves remained in hiding, practicing the old traditions under the leadership of their shaman Drek'Thar. Eventually, nearly two decades after their exile, Thrall, the son of their chieftain, sought them out. Under the tutelage of Drek'Thar, Thrall became a shaman and began a crusade to re-awaken the Orcs to their heritage. Though the Frost Wolves fought bravely to liberate their brethren, and against the Burning Legion, they did not travel to the newly-founded Durotar with the rest of the Orc clans. Instead they returned to their traditional homeland in the Alterac Mountains, where they hoped to remain neutral as tensions between the Horde and the Alliance increased. Now however, the Frost Wolves have been caught up in the new struggle between the Horde and the Alliance, as the Alterac Mountains become the setting for an ongoing battle between the two factions. As Warchief of the Horde and Chieftain of the Frost Wolves, Thrall has asked that all able-bodied members of the Horde assist. Alterac Valley Along with Drek'Thar, the Frostwolf Clan lived along the Alterac Mountains practicing shamanism, and having Frost Wolves as their companions. After breaking free from the human captors who had raised him, Thrall set forth to find the Frostwolves. He had learned of the fate that befell the orcs, of his father's demise and of his true place amongst the exiles as their Warchief. Since then, the dwarven expedition known as the Stormpike Guard led by Vanndar Stormpike have started an expedition in the Frostwolf territory to excavate the valley and mine its veins, a transgression to the orcs who inhabited Alterac. This provoked a slaughter of the first expedition, and started the battle for Alterac Valley. Leaders The General * Drek'Thar - Frostwolf Keep Commanders * Commander Louis Philips - Tower Point * Commander Dardosh - Iceblood Tower * Commander Malgor - Frostwolf Graveyard * Commander Mulfort - Frostwolf Relief Hut Lieutenants * Lieutenant Vol'talar - Iceblood Garrison * Lieutenant Lewis - Iceblood Garrison * Lieutenant Rugba - Iceblood Graveyard * Lieutenant Stronghoof - Iceblood Graveyard * Lieutenant Grummus * Lieutenant Murp Wing Commanders * Wing Commander Mulverick - North Dun Baldar Bunker * Wing Commander Jeztor - Stormpike Lumber Mill * Wing Commander Guse - Icewing Bunker Members Known members: Frostwolf Mount The Frostwolf Howler is a wolf mount available to members of the Horde that are Exalted with the Frostwolf Clan costing . Frostwolf Tabard The Frostwolf Battle Tabard is a tabard available to members of the Horde that are friendly with the Frostwolf Clan costing . See Also * Frostwolf Clan Reputation Rewards Category:Factions Category:Horde factions Category:Orc Clans Category:Frostwolf Clan Category:Battleground:Alterac Valley